


My Biggest Mistake...

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Depression, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YO! leave comments if ya please! :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

Babe, I’ll drive.

Shut up Sauli…

Please, really it would be-

Shut. Up.

I’m sorry…

No you’re not, you prick.

 

 

_This was all my fault…_

 

It started out with me and Adam, going to some dance club I can’t remember the name of now. We- I got a little crazy, and yes, I kissed another man. It wasn’t me though! I was drunk! That’s what I keep telling myself. It wasn’t my fault, though it clearly was. He insisted on driving, and that pissed me off. We made it home alright, but it was what happened at home that was my biggest mistake.

 

“Adam, you stupid fuck I said I was sorry! It wasn't me! Besides, you should have been with me!”

 

“I left for three seconds! THREE SECONDS! That’s it, then, boom! You were making out with that guy!”

 

“I’M SORRY!”

 

“THAT’S NOT ENOUGH SAULI!”

 

“YOU DO CRAZY SHIT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!”

 

“IT’S DIFFERENT FOR ME!”

 

“SO BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING FAMOUS, YOU CAN DO CRAZY FUCKING SHIT AND GET AWAY WITH IT AND I CAN’T???!!? SO YOUR FUCKING BETTER THAN ME!??!” He stepped back and I exhaled deeply.

 

“You stupid fuck! You’re the asshole, not me!” I refused to believe I did what I did next.

 

“Sauli, I-.” I punched him. So hard he hit the wall.

 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear a word from you!” I turned around, to grab my jacket, and his arms locked around my neck.

 

“Don’t you dare walk away you son of a bitch!” I kicked him in the balls and his arms flew away. Kicking him to the floor, I jumped on top of him.

 

_I didn't do this… no!_

 

I wrapped my hands tightly around his throat and squeezed.

 

“You- let- me-.” a horrid choking noise came out, and I only squeezed tighter.

 

“Sauli- stop-.”

 

“Go to hell.” I snarled, and his eyes shifted from rage to fear.

 

“Sauli-.” I squeezed yet tighter, and the light in his eyes started to fade. I paid no mind to that fact, in my drunken rage.

 

“Saul-.” He looked at me in fear, and his arms dropped from my chest, no longer able to hold them. The light in his eyes was fading fast.

 

“I- love-.” He tried to reach up to touch my face. I let his neck go, and he coughed and sputtered for breath.

 

“Consider yourself lucky.” I got up, and grabbed my jacket.

 

“Sauli,” he called weakly.

 

“What?” I snarled.

 

“I’ll kill you.” He charged at me, but in his weakened state he was no match. I shoved him off and he hit the ground hard, hitting his head on the coffee table.

 

“You can’t win, so give up.”

 

“I’ll kill you before you leave.”

 

He stuck his foot out as I walked by and tripped me. I was too damn mad, I needed to leave but he just wouldn’t give up.

 

_Why did I do this to Adam…? This IS all my fault!_

 

“You’re asking to die.” I growled, and he flew on top of me, pinning my hands down.

 

“You stupid fuck I’m twice your size you skinny bitch.” I yanked one of my hands free, and punched him.

 

“Oh yeah? You over grown troll go die in a hole.” He punched me roughly and it didn’t stop there. He punched me again and back handed me before he stopped.

 

“You’re gonna get It.” he wrapped his hands around my neck tight, and sat on my chest, all the air I had left getting squeezed out.

 

“You- fucking-.” Rage wouldn’t work. I had to pull the, ‘sweet innocent boyfriend’ look.

 

“Adam-.” I lightened my eyes, begging him with them and softly touching his face. My hand fell and my eyes started to go back in to my head.

 

“A-.” his hands let up and he hovered above me.

 

“Sauli?” I took deep gasps, trying to get my breath. Coughing harshly he stroked the side of my face.

 

“Baby I’m sorry!” He moved down to kiss me and I complied.

 

_It could have stopped there… he was sincere, he wanted it to be over… but I was such an ass, such a royal ass…_

 

I felt the passion, the love and the care. His arms wrapped around me, and pulled me close. At first I wanted it to end; he had given up and was forgiving me. The warmth of the kiss soothed me, but it wasn’t enough to fight back the rage that had built up so deeply inside me.

 

I broke, kneeing him in the balls. Dragging myself from under him, I grabbed his collar and punched him twice. Blood was streaming from his mouth. I slapped him again, and drug him up against the wall. His will was broken. He looked up weakly and shook his head. The rage had over taken me and no emotion got through.

 

_The way he looked at me… so scared, hurt and damaged… why did I do this…? To him?!!?_

 

I took advantage of his weakened state, and slammed his head in to the wall a few times. He hit the ground when I let go, no energy left in his weak and beaten body.

 

“Sauli, stop…” he looked up at me, his sweet, tender green eyes, and all I did was kick him back against the wall.

 

_Adam… Fuck! Why did I do this to him!?!!_

 

Suddenly, an irresistible urge hit me.

 

Fuck him. I smirked evilly, my eyes crazy bright. I was no longer Sauli, I was some lustful monster I held deep within.

 

“Now you’ll get what you deserve.”

 

“Sauli, what-.” I dropped down to my knees, tearing his jeans and boxers off.

 

“No Sauli! No, please no!” I pulled mine off, and he tried to yank away but I grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall.

 

“Sauli don’t please!” he was simply too weak to fight me. I pulled his legs apart roughly and he cringed, and looked up at me as the tears spilled down his face.

 

_Stop you monster! No! I didn’t do this to him! NO!_

 

I covered my fingers in spit swiftly, and pushed them in.

 

“Sauli! One at a time! God stop please!” his eyes shut as he cried in pain, my two fingers moving quickly inside him.

 

“Sauli don’t do this! Baby please! Stop!” pulling them out, I grabbed the packet of lube in his pocket and coated my cock.

 

_NO! STOP YOU MONSTER DON’T HURT MY ADAM! YOU BEAST!_

 

“Sauli no! baby please! I’ll do whatever- NO!” I wrapped his legs around my waist, and I shoved in to him with no mercy.

 

_ADAM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a short chapter! Hopefully I'll put up Chapter three today! Much loves! :*

There he laid, weak, pale, and unable to move. I stood up, redressed, and threw the blanket that hung over the couch on him.

 

"Sleep well angel, I'll be home tomorrow." I snarrled. No words, not a sound came from Adam. All he could do was lay there completely paralyzed by pain, and let the tears spill on to the floor, mixing with his own blood. That lustful monster inside me had done it, he'd finally gotten what he wanted. I wasn't me. I had NOT done THIS. All it took to trigger that beast, that animal inside me was that one little dispute that could have ended easily, had I not made a scene at the club. I walked towards the door, and as i was about to throw it open, Adam spoke.

 

"Sauli, don't leave me please. I thought I was the one you wanted forever, please, I know you didn't mean this!" he let out a heavy hack and the monster finally crawled back in that hell hole inside me, leaving me to deal with the aftermath, and the horrible guilt.

 

_At this point, I never consitered I'd be in the place I am now... why did I do this?_

I went running right back. Kneeling down to him, I pulled him up and held him.

 

"Adam!" He nuzzled in to my chest, and i managed to wrap the blanket around him, laying him on the couch.

 

"Hold on baby!" I cranked the heat up, since It was maybe 50 degrees in the house and grabbed another blanket.

 

_How?!? How could I have not thought about the extent of the internal damage I MIGHT have done to him?!!_

 

"Easy! Easy, just relax and take a breath."

 

"Sauli... Call an anbulence..." He avoided going to the hospital at all costs but my brain was so jumbled at that time I had completely lost all common sense.

 

"No, no It's ok you'll be alright." I sat next to him and stroked his hair, holding his hand tight.

 

"Sauli... You have to..."

 

"Shh, shh It's ok. You're going to be ok." I slid my hand down the side of his face, and stopped to check his pulse.

 

_IT WAS HARDLY THERE! WHY DID I NOT CALL!?!!?_

It was low but my brain was not processing anything. I just kept stroking his hair and telling him it would be ok. I was lying to myself and KILLING the most precious thing on the earth to me at the same time. it wasn't until his eyes started to flutter shut I snapped in to Use-your-brain-not-your-dick mode.

 

"Adam?!!"

 

"Sauli... I love you..."

 

"Adam no stay awake!" I lunged for my phone, and as the voice broke through the line I looked down in horror.

 

Adam's eyes had closed.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, Sauli's getting feisty now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more coming ur way! :*

                                                                                           ~

 

 

I still remeber his smile, how happy he was before I kissed that man. I still remember all our precious nights and loving memories. All the passion we had together. And here I stood just the night after the incident, waiting outside his room in the hospital. From what I was told, he was pretty much going to die. No one else came, no one showed up. I had called Neil and told him to tell their mother, and that had been hours ago. No one yet still showed up. when i was able to get a glimpse in to Adam's room all i saw was tube and wires. Adam was no where to be seen underneath the machines that kept him alive. None of the doctors or nurses would tell me a single thing. I watched and waited and finally one of the doctors stepped out and looked at me.

 

"You are?"

 

"Sauli Koskinen."

 

"Your the one that brought him in. Follow me." I got up and my knees gave. Luckly the man reached out in time to stop me from falling.

 

"Easy."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Your welcome." I followed him in to a small office, where he had me sit down, and wait. Finally he looked up and sighed.

 

"So, Mr.Koskinen. From what Mr.Lambert has told us he was attacked."

 

"What?!!? Adam was awake?!!"

 

"Yes, says here he was awake for a good hour."

 

"Was he ok!?! Is he gonna make it?!?! Why didn't anyone tell me!!"

 

"Mr.Koskinen! Please, calm down!" I rubbed my head and he sighed again.

 

"Now is that or is that not true?" I looked down. I didn't know weather to be honest or not, but I went along with what Adam said.

 

"Yes, I found him on the floor when I came home."

 

"Your his partner correct?"

 

"Yes." Partner... I'm not worthy of being called anything but a monster...

 

"Well, I guess we could allow you to spend a small amout of time with him. He's not awake right now."

 

"Please, can you tell me any thing about his condition?"

 

"Well, I honestly... He's got soem trauma to the head, meaning... He may not remember somethings. But other wise, he should remember just fine."

 

"Anything else?!!" he looked down and I took a deep breath.

 

"He's got mild internal bleeding."

 

"I-Is that-..."

 

"It could be a problem but," he took a look at the screen.

 

"His body may just reabsorb the blood. It all depends. We honestly could class it as minor, because the known amout of blood is so small. But we will keep a close eye out." I nodded.

 

"So, do you think he will wake any time soon?"

 

"Right now it's best to let him rest. Are you planning to stay?" I nodded and he gave me a firm look.

 

"I'm breaking rules doing this, giving you this information."

 

"I appricate it very much, Thank you."

 

"I'll take you back to his room." Thoughts went through my mind like crazy. So he has a good chance of making it? He'll survive? As we walked up, I looked, in fact i dare say I glared in the direction of Neil.

 

"Adam! Sauli wasn't just playing around Adam is in the hospital! Mom he's hurt!"

 

_You think, I would fucking joke about your brother, my dear loves life?_

 

_You can just go fuck off._

    
  


I made a vow in that second that Neil would never get the chance to go in to that room. Not after something like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: At this point I don't think there is much hope of Adam surviving. Riley could play a major part in Sauli's life very soon... so expect some tags to change in the future! :*

Tommy:

 

 

"What?! Adam is hurt?!?!"

 

"He's in the hospital, from what Neil has told me. And I guess Sauli's gotten pretty violent. After what Sauli did, he doesn't dare go in to Adam's room."

 

"Sauli, Violent? As a child he was such an angel... How Could he be violent? Sauli... Tommy, I'm coming down to L.A. this is just not right."

 

"Where will you stay?" Sutan looked at me a little stupid.

 

"Oh.. is that your way of asking us if you can stay here?"

 

"I would really be grateful..."

 

"If you can handle us, then your welcome to stay." I giggled and he kissed my cheek, taking my hand.

 

"I think I can manage and I promise I won't be around often. I've been a doctor here in Sweden for- since i was 18."

 

"God and your 26 now right?"

 

"Yes. I spent two years as a nurse in Finland so I've got a fair idea of the Finns, beside myself being one."

 

"I'm sure Sauli will be glad to see you." I said softly, feeling bad about the whole thing. It was so unfair that Adam had been attacked like that. So cruel that Sauli had to see all of this. 

 

"I'm sure he will, If he remembers me."

 

"You went to school all the way through right?"

 

"Yeah, we did."

 

"Well, we'll let you go."

 

"Ok. Keep and eye out for me, please?"

 

"Will do."

 

"Thanks." the phone clicked and I looked down.

 

"I want to go visit Sauli. I have to make sure he's ok." Sutan tilted my head back up and i contiuned to look down.

 

"I'll go with you."

 

"No, I'm afraid we'd upset him..." Sutan nodded.

 

"If that's what you want go ahead."

 

"Sutan... Are you sure... That... you're happy with me?"

 

"I'm positive sweetheart, Now go check on them or Riley might hurt you." We smiled at each other and I hugged on to Sutan.

 

"I do love you."

 

"And I love you more Tommy." Getting up I grabbed my jacket and went for the door.

 

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

 

"Be good! No flirting!~" I giggled and shut the door, heading for my car.

 

That's when my cell phone started ringing. I didn't know the number at all. I'd never seen it. Answering I paused before I said hello.

 

"This is the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. We have... ermm, One of our paitents visitors... Well I guess you'll know who I'm talking about, I presume you are Mr.Ratliff?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You REALLY need to get Sauli out of here. He hasn't left since he brought Adam in, and that was five days ago." No shower for Five days? EWWWW.

 

"I'll come get him. any word on Adam?"

 

"He's Still just sleeping. We don't know why or how, but we know he's not in a coma."

 

"Strange... Has Sauli been allowed to see Adam?"

 

"Twice. Not for very long though..."

 

"Let me ask you a question." I sat on the front porch.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I... bribe you?"

 

"It's not that we don't want him here, goodness no but here at the UCLA... Personal hyigene is... A must."

 

"I understand. So he is welcome to come right back after things are taken care of?"

 

"More than."

 

"Your positive?"

 

"Very much Mr.Ratliff. We want him back here as soon as possible." I could hear the doubt in his tone.

 

"He's a bit frightening isn't he?"

 

"...He even scares me." 

 

"Well, one of his good friends Is coming down to visit him. Hopefully he won't be so scary after that."

 

"I hope." 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

???:

 

"So he's not woken up...That's a problem. Can we step in?"

 

"Grey we are not supposed to fiddle with a mortal's life."

 

"He's not a mortal though! He's Hades son, by brother!"

 

"He's only your half brother, may I remind you. Why are you so eager to save his life?"

 

"Because our father would love to have my brothers soul in hell with him... Had it not been for Poseidon rescuing me from that hell hole I'd still be rotting down there. And I know it was against so many rules Zeus, but my brother is important to me!"

 

"I should destroy you, you know. You are a god. You CAN do things yourself."

 

"Like what? DESTROY EARTH? That's all every one, including you expects me to do."

 

"It's logical for the rest of the gods to be worried, Grey. You the daughter of Hekate and Hades."

 

"What's that mean? So I'm the daughter of hell and I can do magic? Does that- this is off topic. I'm FOURTEEN. I don't know that much about earth. So your saying if I want to help my brother, It's all up to me?"

 

"Yes. I would have killed you already had you not been a god."

 

"Fuck! You gods are nothing but a bunch of-"

 

"SHUSH! You are lucky I have not killed your brother! now BE GONE!" I vanished out of the room wihtout another word. My brother's life was in my hands now. I had to find a way to get to him.

 

 

Sauli:

 

"Tommy?"

 

"Hey Sauli." I looked back down, at the same spot i'd been looking at all day.

 

"Listen, you have to go home and clean up sweetheart."

 

"I'm not leaving Adam."

 

"Angel,-"

 

"I'm not letting Neil in to that room." Tommy knelt to me and sighed.

 

"Tell you what. go home, take a shower, get some different clothing and I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't get in to Adam's room. and EAT while your at it you look horrible."

 

"You want the truth?" I let a tear fall down my face.

 

"I haven't moved out of my chair today because I can't stand up." He softly wiped the coming tears away but it was no use. the tears rolled down my face. I couldn't even stand up. 

 

"Then I'll help you, and I'll tell the doctor to keep him out."

 

"Who?"

 

"Neil Lambert." I said, hate thick in my voice.

 

"His brother? Why?"

 

"Personal issue..."

 

"Oh, well if it's going to get you taken care of I'll make sure to keep him out." Tommy nodded.

 

"Come on, please let me take you home." I nodded in surrender.

 

"You'll have to-" Before I could even finish the sentence, Tommy was holding me.

 

"Thank you Mr.Ratliff."

 

"Sure," he said softly, stroking my hair.

 

"It's the least I can do." He hauled me out to the car, and drove us back. The house had been unlocked but luckly no one had broke in. He laid me on the couch once we were inside, and the first thing he could find for my to eat he shoved down my throat.

 

"A bannana."

 

"Just eat it." I scarfed it down. It wasnt easy to even breathe, but I was doing this for Adam. Suddenly, There was a knock on the door. Tommy rushed up and got it, and I stumbled my way to him.

 

I gasped and lunged for the man I had known so long and had taken so much comfort from.

 

"Riley!"

 

"Sauli! Oh god your worse than I thought!" I latched on to him, and nudged in to his chest.

 

"Tommy you can go."

 

"Take him back to the hospital after he eats showers and changes clothes."

 

"Got it." I was to busy just loving Riley to notice Tommy leave. Finally after a few minutes he brought my attention back to reality.

 

"Sauli, Sweetie can we go in?"

 

"Yeah, sorry." I let go and backed up, softly blushing.

 

"Ok first off eat. What do you want?"

 

"Soup would be nice..." He kissed my cheek and set me on the couch.

 

"Ok, and then how about a shower? I think one would do you good."

 

"Yeah..." This was the moment I realized how desperate I was for comfort. I didn't process it once again, and took his hand, holding it to my heart.

 

"But could you just hold me for a little?" That didn't sound desperate to me. But it clearly was.

 

"Yeah, of course." he sat down and pulled me on to his lap. I curled up and took a deep breath, just for a second trying to be calm.

 

"Sauli, you know... I bet Adam's going to make it."

 

"Maybe." I didn't realize what a traitor I sounded like in that moment. I was so desperate to be loved, to be held and cared for I honestly didn't give a shit.

 

After a long while he cooked while I took a shower, and changed clothes. I felt better and more clear about every thing and honestly walking around the bedroom was hard because I missed Adam so much. I knew by some miracle he had to wake up. he had to pull through for me. Adam had to survive, he had to keep fighting, he had to do this for me. But what was I doing for him? Nothing. I was shamed to call myself his partener, more or less a human being. I had to get my head on. This just wasn't right.

 

We headed back to the hospital to find That Danielle Had shown up alongside his parents. Tommy was standing out side the room, and he was bickering with Neil.

 

"That's my brother, and this could be my only chance to see him! You have to let me in there!"

 

"Doctor's orders Neil no more than three people at a time."

 

"Please! Let me see him!"

 

"No." I turned and saw the doctor.

 

"When Sauli returns he will be the only one in that room for at least an hour."

 

"Please doc! Let me see him! That's my brother!"

 

"I'm well aware of your relation but I'm also well aware of some personal events that happend shortly after Sauli found him." Neil looked down.

 

"I..."

 

"I'm here." He looked up at me.

 

"Good. I worked hard to get you this time with him." He stepped in and out came Danielle his mother and father. I walked in slowly and took his hand, sitting next to him. The curtains closed and the door shut. I dimmed the light because it was to bright for me. I looked over him and honestly I would think he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. His body was warm as normal. Everything felt alright as I held his hand. It was the most peace I'd had all sleepless week. The rails were down on his bed, so I cautiously rested my head on his thigh. His heart was still strong and it soon lulled me in to a deep and peaceful sleep. As I was drifting away, I felt his hand rest on my arm.

 

That was a sleep impluse of his. He was still in there, still fighting. He was fighting for ME. Now I had to do my part for him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for Riley being a major influence XD I Just keep hitting you guys with twists and turns! Below is Grey's oh so important cap. You'll get what I mean hopefully next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://www.zazzle.com/blank_hat-148687879136886185)  
> [](http://www.zazzle.com/blank_hat-148687879136886185)  
> 

???:

 

I was running fast and hard, trying to avoid whatever my father had sent after me now. One of his stupid ghosts or something. I held on tight to my hat and hopped the wall, the ghost easily following.

 

"You can't run forever!" A high pitch voice screeched at me.

 

"You'd be suprised, Ug face!" That pissed the thing off. I jumped down and reached for that stupid pen Perseus gave me, though I swore I would never use it I just might have to.

 

"Alright Ug face bring it!" I clicked the pen and swung. The ghost dad sent after me was a noob because it didn't even move. It simply evaporated. I wondered what the mortals saw, and the pen reverted. sliding it back in to my pocket, and looked around. Where was I? This couldn't be California. It was dark and Rainy, And as far as I remembered Cali was hot, and it never rained. I thought about my brother, possibly dying right now and that got me moving again. Up ahead I could see a city, and I hope someone there would help me. Earth, honestly was not as friendly as first thought. It's hard because people don't see what you see. Mortals can't understand the world like the Demigods and Gods can. And at that, the level of emotion for gods was different to. People think Most male gods have almost no emotion, and their right there. but, on the other hand, they think most female gods are very caring and understanding-  _actually, that's the biggest bull crap I've ever_   _heard_. Female gods can be completely heartless. For instance my mother, Hekate. Doesn't give a rat's ass about me, Even though I'm a god. I don't like using the term "god" but it's the only term I can use to describe what I am. I'm a god, because two gods didn't do it condom style. And sadly, I had to wind up completely rebel. I'm stuck this age forever. Something about being a god and getting "Kidnapped" from hell and all the bull shit, so basically I'm going to be 14 forever. Or atleast, until one of the gods decides they don't like my presence. I didn't  _ask_ to be a god.  _It happened._ There's nothing I can do to change my fate unless I kill myself. End of story.

  


I looked back up and realized I was in the city. I was so busy hating my life I didn't notice how fast i was walking. The rain had stopped and when I looked around, everywhere there were people and cars. The streets were packed. People were on cell phones, jabbering away about whatever humans do. I wasn't that "In the zone" we'll say about human life. I never was really exposed to the ways of humans. all I knew was they were big on sex, drugs and rockin' roll. That was cool for me, Because the second I was born I was immortal, Invincible and sterile. I couldn't die, couldn't be killed and could never have kids. Which was really a good thing, I mean a 14 year old god doesn't want to be a mother really. That was another funny story. Everyone on Earth thought the gods were sluts.

  


_ding ding ding! Ten points for the humans_!

  


THEY ARE. Complete sluts! Though an oath was made to never sleep with another mortal between my father Zeus and Poseidon, they still do, all the damn time. Artemis, she was the only virgin goddess left. All the others had banged a mortal or another god by now. I looked up from my trance of thought and looked around. No one seemed to care. I kept walking forward, and I finally saw something of value.  


  


_Los Angeles Information/Visitors C_ _enter_

  


So I am in L.A.... It's changed.

  


I walked in to the center, and peaked around. I was _so much closer_ than I was no more than ten minuets ago, when I was being chased by that _thing_. 

  


"Can I help you?" MY head snapped up quickly and I saw a woman, Smiling.

  


"Oh- yes. I'm looking for... I think it's called UCLA."

  


"Oh, The collage? New student?"

  


"No... My brother is in the hospital there."

  


"Oh! The Ronald Reagan Center... I'm sorry about your brother."

  


"It's only a visit, he's ok. Just recovering." I forced a fake smile and the womans face lit.

  


"Oh that's good. Well, are you driving yourself?"

  


"Well... How far is the center?"

  


"It's about 12 miles from here."

  


"So walking..."

  


"Would take you close to four hours. You could take a city transit bus, that would take about an hour and a half."

  


"Wow. L.A. must be really big."

  


"Where are you from?" I didn't know what to say. English and Greek was the extent of my language and U.S.A was the extent of my knowledge.

  


"Uhh..." Think, Think! 

  


"Finland." I said and rolled my eyes, making a dumb look.

  


"Sorry, haven't slept in a while. Jet lag, if you know what I mean."

  


_Smooth criminal._   


  


"Oh yeah, I get what your saying. Finalnd is pretty small isn't it?"

  


"Yeah." I guessed at that.

  


"Well, I hope your able to get there."

  


"Me to." She smiled.

  


"Any thing else I can help you with?"

  


"No, I'm good. Thank you very much." I headed for the door.

  


"Have a good day!"

  


"You to!" I stepped out and realized just how cold it was. Up in "Heaven" it was always a good climate. Besides that I was used to extreme heat. I lived in _hell_ for 13 years. I looked around and hoped I was going the right way. putting my thumb in my pocket, I adjusted my hat and sighed.

  


"This is going to be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Sauli:

 

I was shaken awake by someone, but I refused to move. Adam’s hand was now on the back of my head, and I know I hadn’t moved it.

 

“Sauli come on wake up, please sweetie I know you don’t want to leave Adam, but you have to.” Riley shook me, but I kept the “asleep” act up.

 

It actually worked.

 

“He’s out doc. Just let him rest. He needs this sleep really bad.”

 

“He’s been sleeping in the same position for _eight hours_.” Once he said that my back broke.

 

“What do you want us to do?”

 

“Just- Put him on Adam’s bed. It’s big enough for them both.” I smiled on the inside but looked asleep on the out. I felt Riley pick me up, and lay me next to Adam.

 

“There.” I felt a blanket go over me. Someone put a pillow under my head and stepped back.

 

“We can only hope for the best.”

 

“Yep…”

 

“Sadly, conduct is, all family and friends may only stay for two days. I have to kick you out…”

 

“That’s ok. Please leave Sauli be for just a while longer, until morning.”

 

“I will.” I heard them chatter for a moment more, before the door closed. It was me and Adam now.

                                                                              ~

 

Grey:

  
I finally fucking found it.

 

UCLA Ronald Reagan Center.

 

_FUCK YES!_

 

 I walked in and to the desk, adjusting my hat.

 

“How may I help you ma’am?”

 

“I’m here to Visit my brother.”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am but it’s past visiting hours.” I ran my fingers over the rim of my hat.

 

“Please, is there any chance? I’m very worried about my brother and I came a _very_ long way to see him.”

 

“Well… I guess so. Name?” I smiled.

 

“Adam Lambert.”

 

“Room 316.”

 

“Thank you.” I vanished before she came out of the trance. Going up the stairs about four flights, I finally found the floor. I opened the door quietly; after all it was like 2:30 in the morning. Most of the doctors were not here, only one or two. One was standing right next to Adam’s room, on the computer.

 

I could smell it. A demigod.

 

Walking over carefully I tugged on my hat, and cleared my throat.

 

“Demigod.” He looked up quickly.

 

“Yes? Who are you?”

 

“My name is Grey. Grey Zurlo.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Daughter of Hades and Hecate.”

 

“A god! What are you doing here?!?!”

 

“As you can guess Adam is…”

 

“Also a Demigod. Yes I know, whats your point?”

 

“He’s my brother.”

 

“…” I took a breath.

 

“Son of Hades and A mortal. I’m here… To save him.”

 

“A mortal, a mortal with the sight is in there with him.” I figured that smell had something strange.

 

“But I don’t think he’s aware. So be careful.” I nodded.

 

“Whats your parentage?” he shook his head quickly.

 

“Excuse my rudeness. Aeroclesio, son of Dionysus.”

 

“Wine. Nice.” He blushed slightly.

 

“I have an orchard of grapes.”

 

“Cool. Too bad, I don’t have an army of ghosts.” He got a little uneasy.

 

“I’m pulling your leg. A 14-year-old god couldn’t manage an army.” He let out a little chuckle.

 

“So, Hecate… goddess of magic…”

 

“The extent of magic is endless. From healing to weapons.” He nodded.

 

“Go ahead. Sorry to hold you up.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I need to be as social as possible.”

 

“Gods really don’t get out much.”

 

“Especially ones trapped in hell.” He nodded.

 

“Go ahead. His room is right there.” I opened the door carefully and observed My brother and the man lying next to him, nudged in to his chest. Walking to The side of the bed his back was to I took a deep breath.

 

Sauli:

 

I could feel another presence in the room, but I didn’t want to move from my spot. Then I saw a hand softly touch his head, and stroked down his cheek. The hand was pale, and their nails were grey.

 

It wasn’t anyone from his family. The hand stroked his cheek softly, and I pushed myself up, looking at the girl.

 

“Shh, don’t say anything.” She covered my lips with a finger and I was willed back on to the bed. I was stuck.

 

“I’m not hurting him. I want exactly what you want, I want him to wake up and be ok.” The girl was wearing a white tank top, which fit tight against her body. Jeans from what I could tell dark blue ones. Her eyes were periwinkle blue, a very light shade. She was wearing a strange necklace, a black sphere with a blue ring around it’s width and an orange one around it’s length. The rings stuck out, so it looked like a planet with two rings. She was wearing a hat, all black except for the front, which was white. Around her wrist were two black leather bands. I didn’t like the eerie glow that came off her, but it wasn’t like I could do anything about it, because at the moment I was stuck to the bed.

 

“I promise, believe me if you knew you’d be begging me to do this.” She rested her hand firmly on the side of Adam’s head and my eyes shut on me.

 

“What are you doing?!!?”

 

“Shh, it’ll be ok.”

 

Grey:

 

I closed my eyes softly as the power drifted from my hand to Adam’s body. I knew he would be ok because nothing was wrong. He was just stuck in a deep slumber. I lifted my hand softly and kissed his temple, stroking his arm.

 

“This boy is very special, you hear me? Take good care of him. If you ever need my help, I’ll be close by.” I walked from the bed to the door, looking back one last time.

 

“What do you mean?!?”

 

“Be good to my brother, or I’ll send you to the deepest pits in hell. I know you’ll be good.” I whispered and opened the door.

 

“A-Adam? Adam!” Smiling wide, I shut the door, and went for the stairs.

 

“You’re a pure god, Grey. You can be better than your parents.”

“I know Aeroclesio.” I went down the stairs, smiling. I had done what I needed to. I wasn’t worthless. I saved a live.

 

_My brother’s life._

Sauli:

 

“Adam!” He shook his head softly, and opened his eyes.

 

“Sauli!” We latched on to each other, and he kissed my cheek.

 

“I didn’t think I was going to make it!”

 

“You did baby. You made it.” I nuzzled in to his neck, and he kissed my cheek again.

 

“Sauli, I know you didn’t-“

 

“Shh, don’t think about it. Don’t think about it at all.” He nodded and pulled me as close as he could, covering me with his blankets and scooting his pillow over.

 

“Sauli…” I scooted in close to him.

 

“Adam, I promise it’s you and me forever.”

 

“It always has been hasn’t it?”

 

“Just feel the need to remind you.” He kissed my head softly.

 

“I know. Excuse my breath please.”

 

“That’s the last thing on my mind angel.” He smiled and I closed my eyes and buried myself in to him. He gladly took me in, humming my favorite tune.

 

“Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu, Väsy, väsy västäräkki. Nuku, kun mie nukutan, Väsy, kun mie väsytän. Nukuta, jumala, lasta. Makauta, mariainen…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu - Go to sleep, bird of grass  
> Väsy, väsy västäräkki. - Get tired, wagtail  
> Nuku, kun mie nukutan, - Sleep while I'm putting you to sleep  
> Väsy, kun mie väsytän. - Get tired when I'm making you tired
> 
> Nukuta, jumala, lasta. - Put, my God, a child to sleep  
> Makauta, mariainen. - make her, little Virgin Mary, to lay down  
> Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni - close Kiisa's eyes  
> Anna unta aamuun asti - give her a dream until morning  
> Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni - close Kiisa's eyes  
> Anna unta aamuun asti - give her a dream until morning
> 
> \--Translation of the song. This may or may not be the end, it all depends. Thanks for reading this far, and please leave a comment!


End file.
